Work of art
by mynameinlights15
Summary: The final battle is over. It's time to move on and begin new chapters in our lives.   SPOILERS: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Good day fair citizens.**

**Today, I'll be writing a multi-chapter fiction about the lives of our two main couples in Harry Potter (Ron and Hermoine, Ginny and Harry) after the final battle in the Deathly Hallows.**

SO I WARN YOU: Don't read the story if ya'll haven't read the book. (:

**Enjoy. :D **

_Harry's POV: _

As soon as I woke up and realized where I was, I remembered the events that took place last night. Why I felt so relieved.

It was over. No more worrying about facing Voldemort. He was gone, dead. I was free. Free to live my life however I wanted. Free to tell Ginny how much I loved her. Free to begin new without the weight of the Wizarding world on my shoulders. How good it felt to be free.

It hit me. I need to go talk to Ginny. I need to make things right before someone else sweeps her off her feet. I made my way down to the common room and found her alone. Everyone else must be at breakfast.

"Hey."

"Oh Harry!" She ran to me with tears in her eyes. Guess I'm not the only one remembering what happened last night. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling the need to comfort her. She began to sob. "Shh, it's okay. We'll make it through this Gin."

"But how do you know that? How can you be so sure Harry?" She looked so helpless. 

I felt very sure of my answer and wasted no time in getting to my point. "Well, for a couple reasons. Voldemort is dead. He's never gonna harm any of us again. Which means that he's not gonna get in the way of us again. We can be together like we should have been, like we should be. I'm not expecting you to say yes, or say anything at all, but there's something you need to know. I've been in love with you for a long time, Gin. I spent the whole time in hiding thinking about how much I wish you were there. You were always on my mind, and I was more worried about you than I was myself. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please reconsider?"

"Reconsider? What, our relationship? I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you too."

**There you go. :D **

**I know it was short, but the first few might be on the incredibly short side. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ron and Hermoine**

**Reviewww3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi hi :D **

**As promised, here is the next chapter of my story "Work of Art." Gosh, thats such**

**a lame title haha. I couldn't really think of anything, so I might change it once I **

**think of a better one :P**

**Today, I'm gonna do a chapter on Ron and Hermoine. Ever since I saw the Deathly **

**Hallows part one on Saturday, this scene has been floating around in my head. I**

**decided to give in. (; **

_HERMOINE's P.O.V._

The battle had been going on for so long. I can't believe its finally over. Voldemort (I no longer feel a sudden fear when I think or say his name) is dead and won't return this time. All his horcruxes were gone, destroyed.

My mind is racing, filled with many thoughts from yesterdays battle; Everyone who risked their lives to kill Voldemort, those who actually were killed in the end, Ron.. Mostly Ron.

Our relationship has been rocky from the beginning when we were partnered up in Charms class, when I corrected him in how he said _Wingardium Leviosa_.

We've been friends since he and Harry saved me from the troll during our first year, and I've been in love with him for a long time. I took Lavender Brown snogging him all last year to realized what it was I felt for him. Love.

I dunno if he feels the same way about me as I him, but I feel like he feels something more than friendly towards me. My mind can't seem to stray from thoughts of Ron Weasley, and frankly, it's getting annoying. I need to focuse on other things such as finding my parents and taking that horrid spell off of them, mourning the loss of those dear to us (Like Fred, Lupin, Tonks..), things like that. But nooo, my mind has other plans for me.

"Uhh, Hermoine?" It was Ron. He sounded so unsure, so scared and I don't think it was because he was worried of being caught in the girls dormitry.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk? Please?" My heart broke for him.  
"Of course we can. Here come sit down." I patted the space on the bed beside me and he slowly started walking toward me.

"I've been such a idiot these last few years. Well mostly last year. And this year too."  
"What do you mean by that?" Of course I knew what he was talking about, but I needed to hear him say it himself.

"You know. Last year, when I clearly knew I loved you, I started going out with the queen of abnoxious." I couldn't help but laugh and this, but based on his expression, I quieted my giggles and nodded for him to continue.

"And this year. I shouldn't have left you and Harry. And even when I came back, I should have tried harder to keep you safe at Malfoy Manor. All I did was scream you name." His laugh was short and sarcastic at his next comment, "As if any of those death eaters would care about my calls. I've been so stupid. I'm dreadful at acting based on my feelings. And I may sound stupid when saying this, but I love you Moine. Always have, always will."

"It wasn't cheesy, Ronald. It was cute."

"So..."  
"I love you too, and will save you the furthur risk of sounding stupid. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Brilliant."

**Oh how I wish I was British! **

**Not sure whats going to be next, but I assure you, it'll be good. (Or so I hope..) **

**Reviewww3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ello mates.**

**So after thinking for a few days, I've decided to create the chapters in no particular order. I think that if something pops into my head, I'll post it. I really hope that it wont be confusing and I'll try to write out where in the story this one comes. :D **

**I've had THIS particular scene in my head for a few days now and want to share it with ya'll. **

**3 words. Ron, Hermoine, Proposal.. **

**ENJOY :D **

Ron's P.O.V.

"Hey mum?"

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something.." I was nervous. It didn't help that my whole family just so happened to be listening in to the conversation.

"Okay spit it out Ronald!"

"What would you say if I asked Hermoine to marry me?"

"OH RONALD! Speaking for the entire family here, I'd say we'd be incredibly happy to welcome her into our family." I was crowded by many red heads who were either cheering, crying, or mumbing the word "finally" under their breath.

"Well okay then. I'm going to go to the Grangers and get permission from her father. So.. I'll be off then."

With that, I ran out of the kitchen to avoid furthur commentary from my family.

Mr. Granger's P.O.V.

I was sitting in our living room with my wife and my daughter while she was explaining what she'd been doing for the last year-in full detail.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it mum, dad." Oh Hermoine, always the one to do things for her parents. She was raised well. "Oh Ronald! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, Hi 'Moine. What are YOU doing here?" Ron, Hermoine's boyfriend, sounded very nervous. Hermoine was oblivious to why he was here, but I knew. He was asking for my permission to marry my daughter.

"Ron, I live here."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll be going now.."

"Oi! Ron, good your here. I was wondering when you'd get here." I did my best to improvise, hoping Hermoine wouldn't catch on.

"Dad, why would Ronald be here to see you?" She was growing suspicious. Uh oh!

"Well, I called Ron and asked him if he'd come over. You see, I needed help with a few things."  
"Like what? Why couldn't mum or I help you with them?"  
"Guy stuff, sweetie."

"Oh okay, have fun! I'll just finish telling mum my story then!" Seemed like a good enough answer for her. Thankfully she didn't use her normal logic to know what a bad answer that was.

"Ron, please, come with me." He looked exterimely nervous as we walked down the hall to my study. I ushered him in and he sat down across from my desk "I know why you're here son. You'd like to propose to Hermoine, wouldn't you?" By his shocked face, I couldn't tell he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh. Well, yes sir, that is why I'm here actually. I really love your daughter, and I'd treat her very well and make sure she's happy all the time. I-"

"Ronald, I know how happy you make Hermoine already and I think that if you did propose to her, you'd make her the happiest girl on the earth."

"So, you'll let me?"

"Of course I will."

"Oh well thank you!" He looked rather happy and I knew how happy my little girl would be when he popped the question.

I stood up, as did he. We both exited to room and walked back down to the living room where Hermoine was just finishing her story.

"Well, my mum told me to be home before dark, so I should be going now."

"Thank you for your help Ron."

"Any time sir. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Bye 'Moine." Hermoine walked over to Ron and threw her arms around his neck, quickly kissed him, then walked back to her previous spot on the couch.

"Bye Ron."

Ron's P.O.V.

"Blimey Harry. It's like her dad could read my mind. I walked in the room and he was like "I know why you're here son." Boy, I was so scared he'd say no to my wish."

"Well the important thing is he didn't. Now how are you going to do it? And what ring are you going to use?"

"My dad gave me the ring he used to propose to my mum with. It's really pretty." I pulled out a ring box from my pocket and opened it.

"Blimey Ron, she'll love it?"

"Do you think so?"  
"Know so. So how you gonna do it?"

"Can't tell you that Harry. You'll just have to wait and see."

Hanging out with Hermoine was torture. I still didn't know how I would pop the question and didn't want to be spontaneous. I had to be prepared for this one.

"Ron? RONALD!" Maybe I should just do it. It's killing me and who cares if I've got nothing planned. I've never been creative.

"Hermoine. I need to ask you something, kay?"

"Ohhkay Ron. What is it?" She sounded nervous, almost scared.  
"Here, stand up, will you?"

"Um.. sure Ron." I stood up first and helped her up.

"Well. Here it goes."

"Here what goes?"  
"This. For years, I've been unsure about how I feel about you. Is it like, love, or hate- don't worry, its never been hate." I laughed nervously to ease the tension. "Well, I love you. And I've known since Viktor Krum asked you to the Yule Ball, but I was too stupid back then to admit it. But I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you.." I got down on one knee and continued "Please 'Moine, will you marry me?"

Hermoine's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. He's proposing. I know it. Why else would he go down on one knee?

"Please, Moine, will you marry me?" He then reached in his pocked and pulled out a blue ring box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful simple diamond ring.  
"YES YES YES!" I screamed so loud, the whole neighbourhood could probably hear me. Oh but who cares?

"Really?"

"Oh of course yes, you bloody fool!" He stood up, placed the ring on my finger, I threw my arms around his neck, and we kissed.

When we broke apart, I asked:  
"So is this why you came to my house the other day?"

"Yeah. I guess I didn't really think about how you live there and would probably be there. You're dad saved me. He KNEW I was going to ask his permission, he knew? How the heck did he know what I came to ask?"  
"Eh, he's pyschic."

Harry's P.O.V.

Ginny and I were talking quietly in the living room when we heard Ron come home. "MUM! COME HERE!" It sounded important so, naturally, I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Ronald?" His mum sounded a bit irritated, but it softened when she saw Hermoine standing with Ron.

Hermoine then preceeded to lift up her left hand, and on her ring finger, sat a beautiful diamond ring.

"You proposed? Mate, I thought you were going to wait?" I couldn't help but add in to the conversation.  
"I know, I know, but this ring has been buring a hole in my pocket."

"But how'd you do it? I didn't get to give you any of my ideas!"

"Oh save those ideas for when you propose to Ginny!"

"Oh fine."  
"So when's the wedding?" Ginny squeeled cause the argument to be dropped, and a happier, excited atmosphere filled the room as we talked about wedding details.

**GOSH! I use a lot of comma's. Goodness me. **

**Don't worry, next chapter will come soon, unless my busy week stops me.. but thats beside the point!**

Reviewww3 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for such a long wait, but here's the next addition to Work of Art. **

****_Ginny's thoughts about what's going on during the 7th book._

_GINNY'S POV:_

I've had a lot of time on my hands lately. A few weeks ago, my parents took me out of school and we went into hiding from the Death Eaters. All of us but Percy (who still hasn't made an effort to once again be part of the family), Bill (who is at Shell Cottage with Fleur), and Ron. For as long as I've been back with my family, Ron's absence is a big deal. Mum is having a hard time with it all. Sometimes, she'll start crying because she's been thinking about how she may never see him again. She's worried that he's gonna get himself killed. But I'm not worried. (Okay, maybe a little bit) He's with Harry..

Harry.

The one man who's been occupying my thought day in and day out since Bill and Fleur's wedding. I miss him like crazy. I want him to be okay, to stay okay. I know how dangerous and overpowering Voldemort can be, and it frightens me. Yeah sure, I tell myself that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are going to be okay, but really, I'm just as scared for their lives as the rest of them are. They're all smart people, but sometimes, Voldemort was smarter. He's manipulative. 

I lie awake tonight and think about all the times when he and I were alone. I think back to when we were dating. Those few months of pure bliss.

_"You know Gin. I'm so glad that you're mine now, and not Dean's." _

_"Me too Harry. As much as I told myself that Dean was the perfect boyfriend, he just wasn't you." We were taking a walk along the grounds one Saturday morning. It felt so good to finally be with him. _

I missed him so much more than I thought possible. There was no way to know if he was dead, or alive. I guess I would have to hold on to the memories that I have to keep me going.

**Ahh so short! My mind isn't coming up with good stuff. Sorry about that! I'll try to come up with something longer/better next time! **

**Reviewww3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**An: hi readers!**

**So I don't have much to say to you all. Just, enjoy! :D Lots of dialouge in this oneee.**

_/Set a few weeks after the war ended/_

Hermione's POV:

Everything used to be so complicated. Life used to be so complicated. But there was nothing anymore. Life could go back to being normal, wherever that was..

It was around 3 weeks after the battle at hogwarts and the day of Fred Weasley's funeral. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had wanted to wait for his funeral so they could make sure everything was in order at Hogwarts.

I dressed in a nice knee-length black dress and pinned my hair loosly up. After adding some makeup to my face, I nodded in solem approval at my appearence, and made my way downstairs. Apparently my feet wanted to do something else, as they started to lead me upstairs to the room at the top of the house.

I came to a door and knocked quietly.

"Yea?" Oh gosh, he sounded so uncertain. So weak.

"Um.. Ron? Could I come in please?"

"Oh Hermione! Of course." He walked to the door, grabbed my hand, and led me inside his room- shutting the door behind me.

"You look beautiful 'Moine"

"Thank you Ronald. May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me?"

"What?" Maybe I should have been more straightforward.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I want to know. Why'd you choose me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, there are so many girls in this world much prettier than I. I'm plain, my hair is abnormally bushy, and I'm not good looking."

"Thats not true, Hermione. You're anything but plain. And I for one like your bushy hair. It fits you. And Hermione. Oh gosh, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Sure, you used to be a know-it-all, but that's what made you, well, you and I-"

I didnt mean to cut him off, I just got so caught up in the moment that (like our first kiss) I sped towards him, locking my arms around his neck, and kissing him.

"Oh Ron, do you really mean that?"

"Yes 'Mione. I love you."

"I love you too. We should probably get going downstairs.."

"Oh.. Right"

He grabbed my hand and together we walked towards the yard.

**GAH, why are all my updates sooo short? Oh well, ha. Hope you enjoyed (:**

**Reviewww3 **


End file.
